A night together
by MakoSenpai701
Summary: El cumpleaños de Eren se acerca, su novia Annie, ha decidido ser la organizadora de todos los preparativos que la fiesta salga de lo mejor. Sin embargo, necesita la ayuda de las demás. Para ello, Petra ha decidido ir junto a Levi a comprar los útiles fiesteros, más, la situación romántica se verá fomentada cuando estos dos decidan estar más cerca uno del otro. ¡LeviPetra!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor:** ¡Buenas a todos!, este es mi tercer LeviPetra, y para esta ocasión, he decidido darle un toque mucho más moderno, en una época tecnológica y añadirle comedia a esta pareja. Espero que sea de su agrado leer una historia de esta categoría, les agradezco de antemano por pasarse a leer esta historia. Dedicada a mi Senpai, Kishin-Allyson y a los amantes del LeviPetra.

* * *

Las brizas de viento relativamente frías se desenvolvían juguetonamente sobre los lugares de la gran ciudad, ayudando a su vez, a refrescar a las personas contra la molesta actividad del sol, que actuaba de manera perjudicable para aquellos que debían tomarse todo el día para llevar a cabo las compras. Él, por el contrario, aguardaba tranquilamente allí, sentado sobre una elegante pileta que liberaba aquellos chorros de agua cristalina y que se caracterizaba por el ser el elemento más ególatra del parque. Vestido de camisa blanca juvenil y pantalones comunes como los que suelen usar los adolescentes, miraba constantemente su reloj, preguntándose por qué había accedido a tal actividad y como había llegado a esperar a ese sitio tan sereno.

Observaba frívolamente el viento que soplaba en las hojas de los árboles y creaba lluvias de cerezo sobre su presencia. No le molestaba en absoluto esa obra de arte creada por la naturaleza, que combinaba hojas de colores verdes con aquellos pétalos de hermosos ejemplares extravagantes.

Sin embargo, tras escuchar la tierra siendo agredida, fijó su atención hacia adelante. Naturalmente se sorprendió cuando pudo admirar la belleza de la persona con la cual se iba a encontrar. Vestida de una camisa blanca y una falda que resaltaba mucho su color personal por fin llegó hacía donde estaba Rivaille, sentado perezosamente en el borde de la pileta.

La peli anaranjada solo se limitó a sonreírle mientras él recuperaba frialdad en su rostro.

-Lamento la tardanza… - Lo miró con un rostro avergonzado – Tuve problemas para llegar.

Levi gruño y miró hacia otro lado – No te preocupes, yo más bien llegué temprano….-

-Admiro que hayas aceptado venir conmigo a los preparativos de la fiesta –

-¿Y por qué no podría haber aceptado? ¿Crees que no tengo la motivación para ayudar a una amiga? –

Petra se encogió de hombros – Bueno, si me lo preguntas, no eres muy empático que digamos –

-Ya lo sé…- El pelinegro cerró sus ojos cuando de repente se fijó en el sonar de su teléfono celular. Asimismo aprovecho la revisión de aquel para poner atención a la hora. – Oye Petra, ¿Qué quieres hacer después de lo que vayas a hacer a esas tiendas? Si quieres, podríamos almorzar en un lugar….-

Al no recibir respuesta, observó que ella también estaba tecleando un mensaje en su teléfono.

-Ops, perdón. Tuve que responderle a Annie sobre el mensaje que me había enviado… Pero tienes razón, deberíamos aprovechar y almorzar en un lugar cerca –

Él se sonrojó un poco – No lo sé…. Yo solo lo decía por si tu querías… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres-

-En verdad me gustaría – Ella sonrió.

-¿De verdad? – Rivaille la observó interesado. Sin embargo, Petra se sonrojó ante su mirada.

-Yo…. Solo lo decía… para aprovechar… ¿Lo entiendes? – Sus mejillas se hicieron evidentes, intentando observar hacía otro lado para regular el calor que yacía en su rostro.

-Ya veo…. ¿Y qué era eso que Annie te había enviado? En primer lugar, no sabía que ustedes dos eran amigas…- Petra negó con su mano y comenzó a explicar.

Ante los fundamentos de Petra por querer aclararle a su compañero el motivo de su relación social con Leonhart, naturalmente ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar por las veredas de las calles, observando también la gran cantidad de tiendas que se presentaban y sus distintas individualidades. Algunas de categorías comestibles, otras presentaban ventas de artículos relativamente interesantes para personajes mayores, más, el objetivo de Petra y Rivaille, era encontrar la tienda de artículos fiesteros que no estaba muy lejos del lugar en el cual se habían encontrado y que a su vez, se ubicaba en un centro de sitios múltiples en los cuales fácilmente, aquellos podían detenerse a comer y mirar tiendas de videojuegos y otros elementos de interés propio.

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí. Eren está de cumpleaños esta noche, y ya que Annie es su novia, está organizando la fiesta junto a Mikasa mientras él no sabe nada de ello…. Y nosotros estamos haciéndole un favor a Annie…-

Petra asintió – Así es, mi tarea, además de buscar un disfraz para la fiesta, es conseguir más artículos fiesteros para decorar el jardín trasero de los Yaeger.

-Espera…. Nadie me dijo que tenía que llevar un disfraz….-

-Pues ahora lo sabes – Ella lo miró confundida – Si quieres, podemos buscar el tuyo esta tarde –

-Claro que no, porque no iré –

-Oh Claro que irás – Tomó su brazo con simpatía – Después de todo eres mi pareja para el baile.

Frívolamente se limitó a mirar a otro lado mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color un poco más rojizo. No le desagradaba la idea de ir con Petra al cumpleaños de ese enano el cual no le tenía tanta simpatía, sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era la tarea de ir vestido de algo para aquel evento y claramente bailar, otro de sus grandes problemas. Juzgando su apariencia, él no tenía la iniciativa para llevar a cabo esos actos tan carismáticos y de espíritus alegres, y pese a que tampoco sabía moverse, le preocupaba la idea de hacer el ridículo.

-Irán Reiner…. Bertholt… Gunter quizás… El hermano de Bertholt, Berik, algo que me provoca cierta felicidad ya que él es un chico bastante interesante y es capaz de darle vida a las fiestas. Sasha estará bajo control, y por supuesto historia y Ymir también asistirán a ese evento. ¿Ya ves que debes ir? – Explicaba mientras añadía constantemente utensilios fiesteros a su pequeño carrito.

-¿Puedo ir disfrazado de mí? –

-Claro, te conseguiré unos elásticos y estarás listo para la fiesta – Bromeó, llamando la atención del pelinegro, haciéndolo caer en su propio juego.

-Está bien, está bien, me disfrazaré de algo… - Respondió con frialdad, más trago saliva con severo nerviosismo. En verdad no estaba preparado para algo como ello, no quería estar rodeado de tantos conocidos y tener que abrirse, porque simplemente, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya había aceptado la invitación de Petra y tampoco planeaba dejarla sola todo ese tiempo. –Oye Petra….-

-¿Qué sucede?- Ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

¿De qué vas a disfrazarte? –

-Bueno… yo….- Petra no pudo responder ante su pregunta debido al aviso de la cajera, que había revelado el precio que costaban todos los objetos en conjunto. Asimismo, ella decidió proseguir a pagar, con su auténtica sonrisa y su agradable actitud, mientras solo dejaba a Rivaille pensativo de lo que iba a ser de él todo el evento y de lo que podría suceder alternativamente en la fiesta.

-Muchas gracias por su compra, que pase un gran evento – Sonrió la pelinegra, consiguiendo el agradecimiento de ambos jóvenes que ya se estaban yendo.

Ambos decidieron caminar sin intercambio alguno de palabras. Petra iba un poco más adelantada que Rivaille, mientras sonreía constantemente y llevaba con entusiasmo aquella bolsa que aguardaba con todas las cosas faltantes que completarían la decoración simple. Por el contrario, Levi iba detrás de ella, observando su hermosa y blanca figura. No se caracterizaba por ser un pervertido, pero definitivamente le agradó fijarse en el frágil cuerpo de la peli anaranjada, quien definitivamente no sospechaba de sus actos. No obstante, Petra se dio cuenta un poco más tarde de que él no estaba siguiendo su ritmo y tomó malas interpretaciones.

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Por qué vas tan lento? – Exclamó con nerviosismo y con un sonrojo bastante notable.

-Yo eh…. – No sabía que decir, solo se sorprendió tras ver la infantil acción de ella por tomar su mano y encaminarlo a su nivel – No sé qué decir…..-

Petra, aun estando bastante sonrojada ante la situación, decidió hacer caso omiso al incidente el cual Levi era protagonista y se fijó en un buen lugar para comer algún alimento que recuperara las energías necesarias para seguir de compras.

-Mira, este quizás sea un buen lugar – Sonrió aquella, corriendo hacía la entrada del restaurante para observar los precios y alimentos disponibles.

El pelinegro se quedó verdaderamente confundido tras aquella escena, no entendía porque Petra no fue más allá del asunto. Tal vez le gustaba, pensó por un momento, aunque las probabilidades de enamorarse de alguien tan desconsiderado como él eran escazas. Rivaille no había considerado que Petra había estado junto a él desde mucho tiempo atrás, y aquella salida que ambos habían decidido realizar, le trajo de vuelta todos aquellos momentos con los que había pasado en tiempos escolares.

Lo estuvo pensando tiempo después de comer, mientras solo observaba la inocencia de su rostro constantemente feliz y de mejillas rosadas. No podía entender como alguien como ella podría estar con un personaje tan frío y descarado como lo era con sus compañeros habituales, no sabía ni se explicaba como Petra no se aburría de su actitud y simplemente buscaba personas más cálidas.

Tiempo después de haber comprado los regalos de ambos, Petra y Rivaille caminaron hacía la tienda de disfraces más recurrida por esos lugares de la ciudad, donde no existía disfraz desconocido para los vendedores.

-Ash… estoy cansada… - Susurró la peli anaranjada – Como pesan estas bolsas –

-Déjame llevarlas por ti….- Interrumpió aquel tomando las cosas de su mano y cargando con lo que debió haber hecho desde hace un tiempo –

Naturalmente ambos se sonrojaron después de aquello.

Decidieron entrar, y al mínimo minuto, una vendedora decidió ayudarlos con la búsqueda de disfraces que ambos tenían en mente. Por supuesto, Petra sugirió tres opciones de su disfraz y rápidamente aquella rubia de ojos claros buscó los elementos necesarios para satisfacer la voluntad de su clientela.

-¿De qué te gustaría disfrazarte? – Preguntó con simpatía.

-La verdad no lo había pensado. Tal vez algo que complemente contigo – Intentó sonar tierno.

De pronto Petra rio con nerviosismo llamando la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Es solo qué… Pensando en todo este asunto de los disfraces, me pregunté de que podría disfrazarse Hanji para la fiesta y se me vino a la mente su disfraz de titán….-

-Probablemente se desnudará en la fiesta en cualquier momento….- Rivaille ejecutó pequeños sonidos de risa tras pasárselo por la mente.

-Sería una vergüenza si fuese de esa manera – Petra rio aún más.

La hermosa voz de aquella cautivo al pelinegro y lo dejó nuevamente pensativo.

De momento llegó la vendedora, ofreciéndole tres disfraces distintos a la peli anaranjada. Asimismo, ella decidió ir a los probadores dejando a su compañero sentado en uno de los lugares específicos de espera mientras ella analizaba y veía cuál de ellos le quedaba mejor.

-¿No quieres probarte nada por el momento? – Preguntó aquella rubia.

-No gracias, esperare a Petra – Respondió.

Analizando las bolsas que Levi llevaba, la vendedora sonrió maliciosamente – Parece que eres uno de esos tiernos novios que se dan el trabajo de ayudar a su novia con las cosas pesadas. Suerte….- Se retiró.

Tras la sorpresa del pelinegro y de querer aclararle que no eran pareja, Petra salió del probador, con su disfraz de ángel que hizo que Levi arqueara una ceja.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó, sin embargo, Petra se sintió invadida cuando vio la mirada escáner de Levi.

-¿No crees que está muy repetido? Deberías probar los otros – Avisó.

-Tienes razón. Espérame aquí, vuelvo en 10 minutos – Infantilmente cerró las cortinas.

Rivaille suspiro por un momento y luego fijó su mirada en la gran variedad de disfraces que aguardaban en los alrededores de la gran tienda. No faltó mucho tiempo para que se sorprendiera observando a dos chicas que el perfectamente conocía y que también estaban buscando un buen ejemplar que usar en la fiesta de Eren.

Leonhart y Ackerman estaban buscando frívolamente disfraces de distintas categorías, cuando de pronto ambas fijaron su atención en el rostro del pelinegro, más, Mikasa realizó caso omiso y siguió buscando como si no lo conocía, a decir verdad, ellos se llevaban bastante mal, por lo que no era favorable para ninguno de los dos entablar conversación.

Sin embargo, Annie y Levi se miraron por un momento. El chico de aspecto frío decidió hacerle una seña con el dedo para que la rubia fuera hacía donde estaba, pero para su mala suerte, la pereza de ella, la llevó a realizar el mismo gesto.

-Ven aquí – Pensó Levi.

-No, ven tú – Mimetizó Annie.

Y como no quería complicarse la vida, decidió ir rápidamente hacía allá.

-¿Buscando trajes con Mikasa? – Pregunto Levi.

-Así es – Respondió fijándose en trajes de hadas y los menos originales en esa sección - ¿Qué quieres? –

-Puede sonar raro, pero necesito que me hagas un favor- Ante aquello, Annie se sorprendió.

-¿Tú pidiendo favores? Vaya… sí que algo te dio fuerte en la cabeza –

-Vamos, no me fastidies ahora. Es importante –

-Está bien –Ella dejó de mirar los disfraces al alcance su mano y prestó atención a la declaración.

-¿Qué sabes de Petra? –

-Lo común, pelo anaranjado, ojos peculiares, figura relativamente sensual –

-No hablo de eso. ¿Sabes algo de sus sentimientos? –

-Apenas hablamos, no la conozco muy bien. ¿Por qué? – Annie realizó cierto gesto de sorpresa.

Levi gruñó - ¿Podrías investigar que siente por mí…? Haré lo que quieras….-

-¿Lo que yo quiera? –

-Lo que tú quieras. Por favor –

-Si dices por favor, entonces ha de ser algo muy importante para ti ¿No? – Annie pensó un poco en cómo adaptarse a la misión que el pelinegro le estaba pidiendo y decidió asentir – Voy a ayudarte –

-Gracias – Respondió aquel.

-Pero….- Lo que menos esperaba él, era aquella palabra – Tendrás que dedicarle un discurso de feliz cumpleaños a mi novio en frente de toda la fiesta. Haré una sección especial para eso….-

-¿Quieres que hable sobre Eren? – Se podía notar en la mirada de Rivaille que le desagradaba.

-Pues… no sé por qué, pero eres importante para él y quiero que la fiesta salga de lo mejor –

Ante su suspiro extendió la mano – Bien, haré lo que pueda –

-Lo mismo digo – Annie cerró el trato y rápidamente el chico se devolvió a los asientos.

_¿Habría estado bien ese encuentro casual con la rubia? Realmente no lo sabía, solo su estancia con Petra no lo podía dejar tranquilo. La manera en la que ella lo miraba y los efectos que podía lograr en él, de verdad iban a ser un problema si no aclaraba las cosas. _

-¡¿Qué tal?! – Exclamó nuevamente, con un disfraz de arquera que resaltaba muy bien sus colores.

Unas botas de colores marrones al igual que sus guantes que tenían una longitud hasta el codo. La camisa que usaba solo le llegaba hasta el ombligo y era de color anaranjado claro a diferencia de aquella falda verde cuyo borde estaba respaldado por un cuero especial y tenía a su vez, un cinturón que cubría parte de la cintura de la peli anaranjada. El arco estaba en la espalda de la chica.

-Vaya, ese disfraz es igual al de un videojuego que se juega en la internet – Comentó Levi.

-¿Te gusta? Lo que pasa es que es el personaje que represento. O tal vez es una clase representativa del juego… creo que se hacen llamar "Ocras" o algo por el estilo – Sonrió.

-Te ves realmente bien….- Ante aquello, Petra se sonrojo bastante – Me gusta, deberías llevarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Ya decidiste algo para llevar? –

-Aún no….- Levi observó rápidamente sus alrededores intentando buscar un disfraz relativamente bueno.

Minutos después de haber salido de la tienda de disfraces, llegó al atardecer.

Petra y Levi caminaron respectivamente hacía la calle que conectaba con sus casa. Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos después de todo el día el cual habían tenido.

-Parece que ahora nos separamos….- Comentó Levi.

-Yo me iré a la residencia de los Yaeger para arreglar el escenario y los preparativos, después de todo, ya tengo mi disfraz y me arreglaré con las chicas allá. Después de todo Mikasa es muy generosa –

-Entiendo…- Respondió con seriedad.

-¿Tú que harás? – Preguntó con interés, más, tras notar el teléfono de Levi sonar y ver que era un mensaje de los chicos, su sonrisa se vio contrarrestada – Vaya….- Arqueó una ceja.

-No los malinterpretes, esos idiotas hacen cosas muy estúpidas –

-A veces me preguntó que son de ustedes cuando se les deja solos…-

Rivaille sonrió tras escuchar aquello – Yo me iré a mi casa y me prepararé, ¿Nos veremos allá? –

Petra asintió – Así es –

Justo en ese momento, ambos estuvieron a punto de llevar a cabo un beso de despedida, como si se tratará de una relación que ya había llevado años. Levi con desinterés y con las manos colocadas en sus bolsillos se dirigió hacía ella, mientras Petra cerraba sus ojos. Naturalmente fue algo que surgió del inconsciente de ambos, Levi tal vez, actuó de esa manera debido a lo que le había dicho aquella vendedora, y por algún motivo podía verse relacionado con Petra, sin embargo, no sabía que se sentía ella por él, sus deducciones y emociones aún estaban confusas.

Antes de llevar a cabo lo impensable, aquellos recordaron la situación que actuaba fuera de contexto e inmediatamente decidieron separarse mientras ejecutaban sonidos de sorpresa respectivamente.

-Yo….- Petra coloco su mano en sus labios y se sorprendió bastante – Lo siento mucho…-

Rivaille colocó su mano en la nuca – Perdóname yo… ¿Eh….?-

Petra solo guardó silencio y observó el suelo.

-Tal vez debería irme….-

-Sí, creo que ya se hace tarde…..-

-Entonces….- Levi intentó hacer gestos al igual que ella – Nos vemos….-

-Yo…. Nos veremos allá – Petra sonrió.

Estupefactamente ambos se retiraron con una caminata un tanto rara, bastante sorprendidos decidieron hacer caso omiso a ese último incidente y prosiguieron a irse lo más rápido posible.

El evento sin embargo, en verdad iba a solucionar todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: **No imaginé que el capítulo me iba a quedar tan largo, por lo que, he decidido hacer la continuación en el tercer capítulo y definitivamente final. Espero les guste.

* * *

Ahí se encontraba él, parado en medio de su habitación, observando con determinación el disfraz que se había conseguido en la salida junto a Petra. Se mordía el labio inferior al imaginarse la ridiculez que tendría experimentar tras colocarse ese elemento necesario para ingresar a la fiesta, más, lo que predominaba en su mente, eran asuntos mucho más intensos, y que en verdad hacían al corazón de Levi palpitar con fuerza. Se encontraba en un difícil dilema, sabía que ya no podía retractarse después de haber aceptado la invitación, y tampoco su problema se centraba en el hecho de ir, al contrario, el comenzó a pensar que tal vez, debía asistir a aquel evento para asegurarse de que su relación con Petra era naturalmente amistad y no algo tan profundo como lo decían sus suposiciones.

-Que fastidio….- Pensó tras aceptar que debía colocarse aquello para partir – En fin, por lo menos tendré algo que hacer durante la noche… - Concluyó.

Momento después de haberse quitado la camisa que llevaba, alguien llamó a la puerta. Levi decidió partir hacia allá y abrirla sin problema alguno. Sus ojos tomaron aspecto de impresión cuando se fijaron en el rostro de un chico de ojos azules y de cabello del mismo color.

-¿Eren…? – Pensó tan pronto vio el rostro sonriente del chico - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Buenos noches Rivaille Heichou – Respondió aquel – Es solo que… he estado todo el día ante el "cuidado" de Armin y de Jean que decidí venir a verte. Espero eso no te importe….-

-No… en lo absoluto. Adelante pasa – Balbuceo al notar la lógica de sus palabras – _Así que esos dos estaban encargados de mantenerlo al tanto… Por quitarle la vista de encima, casi arruinan la sorpresa – _Su premonición por creer lo que sucedería si Annie se llegará a enterar de ello, lo hizo dejar por alto dicho incidente y seguir con su tarea como ayudante del evento sorpresa.

-Así que ya tienes tu disfraz….- Comentó Eren – El mío no es tan elegante como el tuyo pero me agrada bastante – Sonrió.

-Conque sabes de ello….- Contestó – Esto es solo por Petra… Ella lo eligió –

-¿Entonces ustedes han salido juntos? – Sonrió maliciosamente – Se podría decir que ya son…. –

Levi observó otro lugar con un gesto de molestia. No le gustaba para nada que hicieran suposiciones incorrectas sobre su vida y relaciones con otras personas – Cállate enano, solo es una amiga – Tampoco podía decirle que su salida había sido por él, porque de lo contrario, lo arruinaría todo.

-No veo por qué ello debería desagradarte. Si me lo preguntas, ella es hermosa…- Eren llamó la atención de Rivaille al pronunciar esas palabras - ¿Te has detenido a pensar en que tal vez ella sienta algo por ti? – Al cruel silencio que Levi decidió responder, el oji azul decidió satisfacer sus palabras – Digo… He notado como ella a veces te mira con cierta calma… se preocupa cuando pasas mucho tiempo solo… Puede que esté equivocado, pero conozco a Petra y ella parece tener ciertas conexiones contigo –

-Por supuesto – Respondió frívolamente – He sido amigo de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo fui quien le dio lugar en la clase, yo fui quien la ayudó cuando estuvo sola….- Él quería pensar que solo era amistad, que Eren en verdad estaba equivocado y solo se trataba de sentimientos de hermandad.

-¿Ya lo ves? – Sonrió con simpatía. Tan pronto como sintió el acto sorpresivo de Levi al ver que el mismo estaba diciendo cosas que actuaban a favor y en relación a las palabras de sí mismo, decidió darle un tiempo para pensar, mientras miraba los alrededores del departamento y tomaba su mochila - ¿Te importa si me cambio aquí? –

-No…. Adelante….- Respondió aquel, aún con el pensamiento entre sus ideas. Decidió sentarse en la cama y tomar su teléfono celular mientras observaba el perfil de "Petra Ral". Asimismo volvió a concentrarse en su disfraz, que aún estaba en espera. –_Eren se equivoca…. Tiene que estar equivocado – _

La decoración estaba quedando increíblemente sensacional, el escenario estaba bien adornado y todos los alimentos ubicados en el jardín, estaban bien organizados, asegurándose de dejar libre una pista de baile para que más tarde, se pudiera llevar a cabo una de las secciones más esperadas por las chicas, a quienes de verdad les encantaba bailar y darlo todo en escena. Asimismo, todas ellas estaban en la habitación de Mikasa, peleándose por usar el baño de la habitación y arreglándose según los instructivos de sus respectivos disfraces. Sin embargo, Petra se encontraba sentada en la cama de ella, mirando su celular con un poco de nerviosismo, preguntándose si en verdad Levi asistiría al evento. Después de lo que había sucedido, le daba miedo que él, fuera a pensar mal de ella y su motivación que era casi forzada por querer venir, se redujera a los niveles que caracterizan la pereza extrema del pelinegro.

-_Levi….._- Susurró entre sus pensamientos, con la mirada baja.

Annie observó la gran cantidad de sentimientos que hacían actuar a Petra de aquella manera y decidió ir a consolarla.

-¿Qué sucede? No te has puesto ni siquiera tu disfraz ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Le sonrió.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa…- Jugó con su celular, pasándoselo entre sus manos –

-No estabas así cuando llegaste – Comentó Historia – Te veías muy feliz decorando el jardín. ¿Qué sucedió Petra? –

-¿En verdad….piensan que Levi vendrá a la fiesta de Eren…? – Su pregunta dejó pensativas a muchas de las chicas que se encontraban en la habitación. Nadie podía asegurar que Rivaille fuera a ir con tanta prisa o llegar puntualmente. Y por culpa de la reacción de las demás tras escuchar esa pregunta, Petra comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa. –Demonios… -

-O vamos….- Le dijo Ymir – No creo que sea tan perezoso como para no asistir – Le guiñó un ojo -

-Es mejor que no me preguntes. Por mí, no hubiera venido….- Comentó Mikasa, pintándose el labio de color rojo oscuro mientras se miraba al espejo.

-¡Que dura eres Mikasa! – Le dijo Historia – Petra, deberías ser un poco más optimista…-

-Solo para aclarar…- Aquellas palabras, se pronunciaron entrecortadas por parte de la rubia - ¿Por qué quieres que Levi asista a la fiesta…? –

Petra miro hacía otro lugar con un rostro delicado y sonrió, mientras un pequeño sonrojo, se aclaraba en sus mejillas- Yo… bueno…. Sé que para Eren es importante que vaya… y este…. Es mi pareja para el baile que quieres hacer – Miró a Annie con simpatía –

-¿Estas segura que no es por algo más….? – Preguntó Mikasa – No sé… quizás por….-

-¡Claro que no! – Interrumpió aún más roja - ¿Cómo podría? – Se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos con orgullo – Jamás podría hacer eso….- Su firmeza no duro demasiado cuando se fijó en que su celular estaba sonando y el destinatario no era nadie más que Rivaille. -¡Oh…..!- Petra se sorprendió –

-Está llamando….- Se acercó Historia.

-Deberías contestarle….- Sugirió Sasha.

Petra decidió ir hacía el pasillo y seguir observando el sonido y pantalla de su teléfono. Naturalmente, las demás se colocaron en la oriya para escuchar la conversación. Por el contrario, Mikasa solo se seguía arreglando, quería verse lo mejor posible para el evento.

Cuando decidió contestar, ambos comenzaron a balbucear.

-¿Levi? Perdón por no haber contestado antes….-

-No te preocupes, tal vez llamé en mal momento…-

-Te equivocas… estaba esperando que me llamaras…-

-¿Es en serio…? – Levi se sorprendió consiguiendo que Petra también realizará la misma acción.

-Yo…. Bueno….tú sabes… Quería saber si ibas a venir…-

-Ah… tienes razón. Yo también ansiaba hablar contigo de ello…- Explicó un tanto nervioso.

-¿De verdad...? – Ambos corazones latían fuerte, ninguno se esperaba las palabras del otro.

Cuando de repente, Rivaille decidió calmarse y explicar frívolamente la situación.

-Estoy colocándome el disfraz… y Eren está conmigo…-

-¿Qué Eren está contigo…? – Dichas palabras sorprendieron a Annie.

-¿Podrías preguntarle a Annie que debo hacer con él? –

Desde la habitación se escuchó un grito expresado por la rubia, hablando en tercera persona - ¡Annie dice que no te preocupes! ¡Ella llamará a Levi en cuanto termine de hablar con Petra! –

Un hecho gracioso tranquilizó a la peli anaranjada.

-Oye Petra….-

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Yo… solo quería decirte que estaré contigo toda la noche si quieres….-

Sus mejillas se hicieron aún más rojas. Para ocultarlo decidió reír levemente – Sí… eso me gustaría –

-Nos vemos allá….-

-Adiós Levi….- Sonrió con satisfacción mientras corría a la habitación nuevamente.

Por lo menos, ya no era una desventaja pensar que Levi iba o no iba asistir a la fiesta, porque él mismo, por cuestiones extrañas de la vida, decidió llamar a Petra y afirmarle su estancia en el evento de Eren, más, estaba ciertamente obligado a ir, ya que tenía a ese enano en su departamento y no lo podía dejar solo de acuerdo al pacto que había firmado con Annie.

Tan pronto como Levi terminó de arreglarse, su teléfono celular, comenzó a sonar nuevamente.

-¿Diga…? –

-¡Tú idiota desconsiderado! ¿Por qué tienes a Eren en tu apartamento? – Exclamó Annie.

-¿Te quieres calmar? Él llegó a mí, yo no hice nada al respecto….-

-¡Esos Armin y Jean! Le quitan un ojo de encima y ya se escapa….-

-Pero no te preocupes… voy a mantenerlo al tanto…- Ante aquello ella se tranquilizó.

De pronto Rivaille escuchó el sonido de Annie siendo empujada y el dominio del teléfono siendo adquirido por otra persona.

-¿Eren está bien…? ¿No le has hecho nada, depravado…? –

-¡Por qué rayos intentaría hacerle algo! – Contestó molesto.

-No confió en ti ¿Sabes? – Respondió con frialdad.

-Gracias… yo también te quiero…- Sarcásticamente Levi decidió cortar la conversación. – Al fin y al cabo, ¿Ya es momento de la fiesta o no? –

Al momento de escuchar que los invitados estaban llegando por parte de Historia, Mikasa decidió afirmar la pregunta del pelinegro y dar por hecho que el evento había comenzado. – Ya es momento de que él venga…-

-Entiendo… Pues entonces, nos dirigiremos hacía allá…-

-Cuento contigo…- Mikasa decidió colgar.

-Eren, toma tus cosas… Nos vamos…- Avisó Rivaille, sin querer dar mayores explicaciones.

Ambos chicos caminaron por las obscuras calles hasta llegar hasta las avenidas que conducían a la gran vivienda la cual Eren poseía y el lugar adecuado para llevar a cabo la fiesta. Ninguno de los dos, decidió intercambiar palabra alguna, ambos se sentían verdaderamente ridículos estando con un disfraz en medio de una época que no se acercaba ni a Halloween ni a otra cosa de carácter conocido. Asimismo, Eren, a pocos metros de llegar a su casa, pudo ver la decoración de la cual esta tenía en la entrada y a su alrededor personas vestidas de distintas cosas. Él observó a Rivaille con un gesto curioso, por el contrario, el pelinegro se esforzó por sonreírle y darle la mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños Eren…- Fue el gesto más difícil que había realizado hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el chico, emocionado, decidió abrazarlo con fuerza y correr hacía donde se encontraba su novia, ósea, en dirección al jardín mientras recibía la sonrisa de todos los demás. - ¡Muchas gracias Rivaille Heichou! – Exclamó.

-Dame un respiro por favor….- Suspiro mientras iba detrás de él.

-¿Así que ese es tu disfraz?...- Le comentó una voz conocida – Que bueno que hayas venido…-

-Gunter….- Se volteó a ver al chico disfrazado de soldado – Supongo que sí…-

Más, no tomó muy en cuenta la estancia de él y caminó hacía el jardín, donde todos estaban reunidos haciéndole un circulo al pelinegro de ojos azules, mientras este abrazaba con gran dedicación a su novia y le regalaba un tierno beso como recompensa después de todo lo que hizo.

Asimismo, Levi prestó atención a todos los disfraces que estaban en presciencia de él. Por ejemplo, Annie estaba vestida de una forma muy llamativa y elegante, combinando aquella falda y pantis de colores oscuros para expresar su disfraz de bruja, que bien elaborado, también llevaba una camisa que se le veía increíble y por supuesto el sombrero respectivo de las hechiceras. Eren a su vez, vestía como un guerrero antiguo, de pantalones y camisa algo desgastado y una espada que se ubicaba en su cintura.

Ellos se veían bien, pensó, sin embargo, se fijó en los disfraces de los otros y tuvo la necesidad de moverse por el jardín. Decidió ir al lugar más común para reencontrarse con los demás. La sección de ponche y bebidas de todo tipo junto con algunos comestibles.

-¡Hey! – Escuchó la voz de una rubia – Que bueno que has venido.

-Ah… gracias…- Respondió él, abrumándose de la sonrisa de historia. – No estamos en navidad ¿sabes?…-

-Pero fue una buena oportunidad para presentarme como espíritu navideño – Sonrió aquella, haciendo notorio su disfraz que mesclaba una falda roja con bordes de algodón al igual que sus botas y chaqueta, junto con el gorrito navideño que le daba un aspecto bastante sensual.

-_Si Reiner la viera así…. De seguro se desmayara – _Sonrió en su mente. Junto a ello, vio a Ymir que estaba comiendo unas galletas. Vestida de policía decidió saludarla.

-¿Han visto de casualidad a Petra? – Preguntó, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

-Ella está asegurando algunos preparativos… pero le diré que venga tan pronto como termine –

-Gracias Marco…- Respondió con un poco de curiosidad - ¿De que estas disfrazado? –

-Es un personaje de una película, se llama "El gato con sombrero" –

-Ya veo…- Al fin y al cabo, llevar disfraz de gato oscuro con la pansa blanca, un listo en el cuello y con sombrero largo con colores blanco y rojo, llamaba bastante la atención dentro de esa fiesta.

-Me encantan estos eventos…- Exclamó desde lejos una voz que Levi conocía muy bien. Alguien que constantemente lo sacaba de quicio y disfrutaba de fastidiarlo. Él decidió ir hacía allá.

-Así que disfrazada de enfermera… ¿No? – Le sonrió con un gesto orgulloso - ¿Dónde está tu disfraz de titán? –

-Lo tengo debajo de esta insignificante ropa… ¿Quieres verlo? – Respondió simpáticamente.

-Deberías dejarlo para después…- Rivaille estuvo de acuerdo con la sugerencia de Erwin, quien vestía de un hombre de negro.

-Eres indecente…- Comentó un poco molesto – Iré a ver a Petra, nos vemos después…-

Él comenzó a molestarse tras no poder encontrarla, en verdad quería juntarse con ella, sin embargo, estando demasiado ocupada siendo la administradora de las cosas las cuales Annie tenía pensado hacer, no iba a poder estar junto a Levi en ningún momento. Ante aquello el chico gruñó, apretando su mano con fuerza. Él sabía que estar en esos eventos le desagradaba, y si iba a estar toda la noche buscando a dicha peli anaranjada iba a ser un problema que no le traería ningún beneficio a la relación de amistad entre ambos. Solo quería ver su sonrisa y su disfraz que hablaba muy bien de su figura, verla sonreír y divertirse como lo estuvo haciendo en su salida juntos, después de todo, para ello fue que aceptó ir.

¿No era raro que se preocupara tanto por querer verla cuando solo era una amiga? Podría perfectamente pasar la fiesta con Hanji y Erwin, y después, cuando ella pudiera estar fuera de preocupaciones, estar a su lado, pero simplemente su mente solo pensaba en verla y estar con ella.

Levi suspiró – Creo que tendré que esperar por un rato…- Se sentó en una silla y decidió permanecer allí por un largo tiempo. No obstante, Annie apareció tiempo después.

-¿Qué sucede? Deberías estar divirtiéndote… ¿Por qué esa cara? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Quisiera saber dónde se ha metido Petra…- Contesto frívolamente.

-Ya veo….- Annie sonrió – Es un secreto…-

-¿Un…..? – Se molestó tras escuchar aquello – Te ayude con Eren, un trato es un trato…-

Annie rio moderadamente – Si te digo, ya no sería una sorpresa ¿No? –

-¿De que estas hablando? – Rivaille no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-Ya lo verás… lo único que puedo decirte, es que ella estuvo preparando esto para ti – Las sospechas del pelinegro se hicieron aún más intensas cuando pudo darse cuenta de la señal que Mikasa le hacía a Annie. Después de ello, la pelinegra se escondió en el escenario y la rubia se tuvo que despedir de él.

-Christa, ya es momento – Le gritó la chica de ojos azules, a lo que ella rápidamente salió corriendo al escenario junto a ella.

Los espectadores también decidieron tomar asiento. Rivaille pudo ver como algunos conocidos se sentaban a su lado, más no le importó y decidió poner atención al espectáculo que estaría por llevarse a cabo en honor a Eren. Las luces de colores iluminaron el lugar mientras la voz de la rubia que se caracterizaba por ser la novia de Eren, decía algunas palabras.

-Esta sección ha sido preparada con mucho ensayo y dedicatoria para mi novio. Espero le guste a mi bebé…- Dijo con dulzura mientras la gente alrededor de Eren, le hacía gesto de felicitación tras darse cuenta de la increíble novia que tenía.

La música comenzó a sonar, Levi rápidamente reconoció la canción que se estaba presentando, ya que era una de las canciones favoritas de Petra; "Hishoku no sora"

Las cortinas se abrieron y se dio a conocer el espectáculo.


	3. Chapter 3

Las cinco chicas presentes en el escenario decidieron darle la espalda al público con el objetivo de esperar el inicio de la canción. Asimismo, junto con la bienvenida de las luces, quienes con muy buena precisión apuntaron hacía aquellas con distintos colores, dieron a conocer el inicio del tema a presentar. Durante los primeros cinco segundos de la canción, donde no había canto alguno, ellas decidieron darse vuelta cronológicamente para otorgar más gracia a los movimientos ejecutados que irían sincronizadamente alineados a la canción. Se llevaron un gran aplauso propuesto por los chicos cuando la artista del tema comenzó a cantar, dándoles la orden de moverse como lo habían ensayado, todas a una misma dirección y ritmo mientras las luces iluminaban el rostro de cada una de ellas. Petra y Sasha a los extremos, mientras que Mikasa y Christa, a los lados de la protagonista que era Annie, todas ellas utilizaban colores como, anaranjado, rojo, celeste claro, amarillo y verde, respectivamente.

Un efecto mágico y sorpresivo pudo notarse en ellas cuando, en el momento en que la artista realizaba la extensión de su canto y la melodía representativa del tema, comenzaba a dejar un fondo, las ropas de todas las bailarinas, se iluminaban como si se tratará de una transformación. Y pese a que claramente era un truco utilizando materiales que le dieran más brillo a los disfraces y que pudieran tomar el color de la luz, muchos de los chicos se sonrojaron tras ver aquellas hermosas figuras girar como si fueran a convertirse en algo.

Rivaille observaba boquiabierto la manera en la que Petra giraba a su alrededor, mientras los brillos complementaban sus carismáticos y sensuales movimientos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, sus ojos no podían ejecutar el pestañeo, no querían perderse ningún minuto de la grandeza de aquella hermosa arquera. Graciosamente, los demás se fijaron en la expresión de él que había sido flechado por la sublimidad de la bailarina anaranjada. Quería decir algo respecto a ello, pero lamentablemente su garganta estaba seca y su voz se había perdido en alguna parte. Trago saliva después de aquello y solo se limitó a seguir observando la presentación.

Minutos después de que las ropas dejaran de brillar, las chicas decidieron realizar los últimos movimientos de la coreografía, que no utilizaba toda la canción, y al finalizar con una posee que robó la atención de todos los chicos, todos comenzaron a aclamar, utilizando gritos y aplausos.

-¡Historia-Sama! ¡Sus fans la aman!- Gritó un grupo de chicos que la observaban como si se tratara de una diosa, con sus respectivas narices ensangrentadas y algunos babeados.

-¡Increíble presentación! ¡Todas ustedes son increíbles! – Se escuchó otra voz que llevó a cabo aquel cumplido, haciendo que todas ellas, naturalmente se sonrojaran.

-¡Fue el minuto más hermoso de toda mi vida! – Exclamó Berik, limpiándose la sangre que abundaba en su nariz. Su carismática acción complementada con el disfraz que llevaba hizo que todos los demás, rieran de sus simpáticos actos.

Eren no dudo en acercarse a Annie y besarla como lo haría cualquier novio. Asimismo, la canción que afirmaba la bienvenida de los demás a bailar en la pista comenzó a motivar a los invitados. Muchos de ellos, decidieron buscar a alguna pareja para comenzar a disfrutar de la esencia real del evento, por el contrario, otros más serenos y más tranquilos, decidieron reunirse y hablar de cosas ya sean dependiendo si los grupos, se formaban en razón de personajes femeninos o masculinos.

-Gracias por todo mi amor…- Le guiñó un ojo el pelinegro – Eres la mejor del mundo….-

Annie sonrió levemente ante ello – Me alegro que todo esto te haya gustado. Es mi mejor trabajo y no hubiera podido hacerlo, de no ser por la ayuda de las demás que me ayudaron –

-¿Qué darían los demás por tener una novia como tú? Quisiera que esta noche no terminara –

La rubia se sonrojó tras escuchar aquello – No te preocupes por ello, aún falta mucho para que termine esto…- Ambos acercaron sus rostros y compartieron un tierno beso.

Desde una perspectiva cercana, Levi observaba ese dúo bastante amoroso, le llamaba la atención que esos dos fueran tan unidos. De pronto, empezó a pensar que tal vez, debería seguir el ejemplo de Eren, era casi el único que tenía novia en ese entonces, el resto de sus compañeros de clase, aún estaba en búsqueda de alguien a quien amar. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Reiner estaba tratando de conquistar a Christa, y Jean todavía estaba tratando de quitarle aquella ceguera a Mikasa. Empezó a pensar que su situación podía asimilarse a la del rubio y el castaño, solo que con una chica diferente. Sus pensamientos se volvieron juguetones y decidieron visualizar a la pareja de novios que tenía en frente, como si mismo, y aquella peli anaranjada que lucía alegre a su lado.

Decidió volver a la realidad, se goleó ambas mejillas y se tranquilizó.

-Es posible… que nosotros….- No quería aceptar aquellos sentimientos – ¿Podamos estar juntos…?-

Estando en la sección de comestibles, mirando hacía los objetos, decidió voltearse para prestar atención a las personas. Fue ahí cuando se llevó un gesto de sorpresa al haber a Petra a su lado. Naturalmente se sorprendió ante aquello, sin embargo, se tranquilizó cuando vio la sonrisa que ella le estaba regalando.

-¿Qué sucede?...-

-Petra…- Su voz se hizo entrecortada, no podía siquiera articular palabra –

-Te ves bien de Vampiro. Te traje es muy elegante, como el de Mikasa…-

Y tenía razón, él vestía con el atuendo común de un vampiro de la edad media, utilizando una elegante túnica de color negro cuya parte de adentro tenía tonalidad roja como la sangre. Una camisa bastante representativa de las que se usaban en la época, un sombrero y unos guantes de color negro.

-Gracias…. Tu presentación parece que fue un éxito…- Trató de mirar a otro lugar.

-Te lo agradezco. Me gustó mucho bailar junto a las demás….-

-Bailas muy bien…- Levi combatía las palabras de aquella con un gesto extraño. No era el mismo de siempre. – Yo…. Pudo notarlo de ti….-

-¿Estuviste mirándome…? – Ella colocó su mano en sus labios, intentando resistir dicha risa burlona – Que vergüenza… Pareciera que todos estaban mirando a Historia….-

-Sería feo decir que "todos"….- Interrumpió – Yo también cuento como persona….-

Petra se sorprendió y se hizo aún más roja. – Esto…..-

-¿Um….? ¿Qué sucede? –

-Quisieras….- Apretó sus manos que estaban colocadas en su corazón - ¿Bailar conmigo? –

-_Esa inocencia….- _Levi tragó saliva - _¿Ahora qué demonios hago? _– Algo en su mente, lo hacía débil ante la tierna acción de ella por mirarlo y luego observar a otro lugar, como si se avergonzara de ello. Sin embargo, recupero su actitud fría por un momento, tampoco iba a ser tan obvio como para dejarse llevar – Lo siento… no quiero…-

-Oh….- El sonido de Petra lo destruyó por un momento – Entiendo….-

-No creo que sea el momento….-

-No te preocupes. Fue una tontería…- Ella intentó alejarse – Veré si alguien más quiere bailar….-

Levi rápidamente puso atención a su huida y decidió frenarla, aunque no del modo correcto – Petra….-

-¿Qué sucede…? – No quiso voltearse. Ya había sido demasiado pedirle algo tan significativo.

-Lo siento mucho…. Es solo que…..-

-No es el momento ¿…Cierto….? – El chico se quedó callado tras escuchar aquello. Era exactamente lo que iba a decir, y para ser sincero, en verdad le dolió que Petra supiera la respuesta – Ya te dije que no te preocuparas – Se volteó a sonreírle – Después de todo, no quisiera que te sintieras incomodo….-

Con ello se alejó, Levi decidió obsérvala por un momento. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando el chico disfrazado de Buffon, bastante interesante, cuyo pantalón blanco y negro iba opuestamente con su camisa del mismo color, al igual que sus zapatos, guantes y sombrero, se acercó a Petra. Educadamente le hizo una reverencia, dedujo que quería bailar con ella. Asimismo, la peli anaranjada asintió, y juntos comenzaron a moverse por la pista de baile. Rivaille se sintió mal cuando le dio la oportunidad a Berik de estar con su compañera, no tenía sentido que estuviera allí sin ella, simplemente se estaba equivocando en haberle negado lo que ella quería desde un principio.

-_¿Para qué fue que vine entonces…? – Se preguntó - ¿En verdad pienso que Eren está equivocado, o quizás soy yo el que se está equivocando…? – _

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que estas actuando de mala manera…- Comentó Reiner.

-¿Tú….? – Él se volteó y sorpresivamente el chico se encontraba allí - ¿En verdad piensas eso…? –

-¿La quieres o no? – Su pregunta relativamente directa lo sorprendió.

Rivaille observó hacía allá, observando cómo se divertía mientras bailaba junto a Berik.

-Yo…. - ¿En verdad podía decir que sí o era solamente que no quería aceptarlo? A veces se odiaba por esa arrogancia que no lo dejaba reconocer las cosas, y por culpa de ello, sus emociones estaban jugándole una mala pasada.

-Aunque no te preocupes, Berik no le hará nada… Él solamente está divirtiéndose en esta fiesta. Pienso que sus planes para el futuro han de ser otros, no creo que Petra sea de su interés…-

-¿Por qué dices eso…? –

-Sucede qué, el ama a su Onii-Chan….- Reiner intentó hacer cómico aquello – Tal vez no como Mikasa hacía Eren, pero Berik aún quiere cuidar de Bertholt y protegerlo –

-Como todo hermano espera lo mejor de su compañero….- Comentó. Levi se sentó para intentar aclarar sus ideas, junto a Reiner – Denme un respiro por favor…. No sé qué demonios hacer….-

-Si yo estuviera en tu situación y la que estuviera allí fuera Historia, definitivamente haría lo que fuera para estar a su lado… Presiento que tú harás lo mismo en cualquier momento, tal vez no tan activo como yo reaccionaría, pero todo mundo tiene su manera…-

-¿Por qué de pronto vienes y me dices esto? – Levi lo miró con un rostro frívolo.

-Solo trato de ayudarte – Le sonrió – Tal vez a petición de Annie. Ella está demasiado ocupada con Eren como para venir a aclarar tus ideas – Colocó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro – Pero no te preocupes, yo sé que si te armas de valor, tal vez puedas ir donde ella se encuentra.

Levi siguió observando su baile por un rato. Aún pensaba las cosas gran lentitud, recordaba a su vez, los momentos que había pasado con Petra durante la mañana, cuando habían ido de compras. Aquel momento el cual ella se sorprendió al verlo caminar despacio, cuando él por su propia voluntad, decidió ayudarle a cargar las bolsas, y más importante aún, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse.

-Espero que soluciones ese problema – Reiner se levantó – Iré con Bertholt y los demás…-

-Nos vemos – Rivaille se despidió con apretón de manos – Parece que tienes competencia con Berik… - Bromeó, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿Por qué rayos todos piensan eso?, Yo siento cosas por Historia….- Levi sonrió ante las palabras de Reiner, que pudieron darle un poco más de confianza.

-_Tal vez tenga razón….- _Pensó, observando como los demás se divertían.

* * *

-¿Ya vieron eso…? – Comentó Sasha – Mikasa y Jean están bailando juntos…-

-¿Un hombre lobo con una vampiresa? ¿En verdad es una buena combinación? – Se preguntó Ymir.

-No puedo creerlo, Jean por fin ha logrado lo que tanto quería – Historia sonrió – Después de todo, pienso que Mikasa y él harían una pareja muy bonita…-

-Puede que tengas razón historia – Le sonrió Bertholt – Quizás Mikasa empiece a pensar de la misma forma que tú…-

-Kukuku, yo sé con quién haría buena pareja Bertholt – Sonrió maliciosamente Ymir.

-No tienes que molestarte en decirlo – Respondió Reiner un poco molesto – Pero bueno, puedo asegurarte que tú e Historia, no hacen muy buena combinación que digamos…-

-O…. eres malo Reiner – Dijo Historia, colocándose de lado de su compañera – Nosotros somos muy buenas amigas….-

-Historia tan inocente como siempre…- Rio en su propia mente, Marco. Sin embargo, su expresión cambio cuando se fijó en algo relativamente extraño.- ¿Qué sucede Sasha? – Le preguntó tras ver su comportamiento.

-Solo tengo un poco de frio, es todo….- Era obvio que iba a tenerlo, su disfraz de gatita ya era demasiado expresivo como para no darle frio en sus piernas y en los brazos.

-Oh… toma…- Bertholt rápidamente se quitó su túnica de hechicero y se la dio a Sasha –

-Gracias…- Ella se sonrojó - ¿Está bien para ti estar solamente en camisa? –

-No te preocupes, por mí está bien…- Respondió un poco sonrojado.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, aquel hecho los había hecho pensar bien, uno del otro. Sin embargo, Reiner miraba desde fuera con sus mejillas infladas.

-Que buena persona eres Bertholt…- Sonrió Armin –

-Oh… eh… gracias…- Respondió con timidez.

-Oye... Bertholt-San… tengo que reconocer que tu hermano si sabe moverse…-

-¿Quién es la que baila con Berik? – Preguntó Historia.

-Creo que es Petra…- Sugirió el rubio más pequeño – Ella tampoco no lo hace nada mal –

-Mi hermano es un poco fiestero…- Comentó con simpatía el pelinegro.

-Ustedes dos se complementan bastante ¿No? Uno es tranquilo y el otro más impulsivo, ojala yo tuviera una hermana así… - Exclamó la rubia.

* * *

Tiempo después de que Berik y Petra terminaran de bailar una canción bastante activa, un nuevo tema surgió, caracterizándose por ser algo muy suave y de poco movimiento físico. Asimismo, ellos estaban a puntos de llevar a cabo la posee que aseguraría una correcta manera de bailar, sin embargo, ahí fue cuando Levi apareció, dejando sorprendidos a ambos chicos.

-¿Me dejas bailar con ella esta canción por favor? – Preguntó con una voz nerviosa. Petra se fijó en la intención del pelinegro y de sus rodillas que temblaban, sus ojos demostraron un leve brillo y sus mejillas se hicieron rojas.

-¡Adelante hermano!, ¡Suerte con ello! ¡Es toda tuya! – Respondió Berik – Nos vemos después dulzura-

El chico se retiró, dejando a ambos con la intención de bailar, no obstante, Petra no entendía porque Levi no daba inicio al baile.

-¿Y ahora…? ¿Cómo se hace esto…? – Preguntó un poco avergonzado.

-Oh… es muy simple… esto es así – Petra fue explicándole y colocando las respectivas partes en los cuerpos de ambos – Tus brazos van en mi cintura… y yo debo colocar mis manos en tu… cuello…-

Rivaille tragó saliva al igual que Petra, ambos respiraron profundo después de ello.

-Perdóname ¿Si?...- Susurró el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por no haber bailado contigo antes… En verdad yo… No sé….-

Ella se tranquilizó, ahora sabiendo que no fue por cuestión de pereza o de negatividad – Ya veo…-

-Pero no le digas a nadie… No quisiera que se enteraran de ello…-

-Puedes confiar en mí… no diré ninguna palabra de este asunto…-

-Gracias… - Levi decidió fijar su mirada en ella, logrando que se sonrojará.

-¿Qué… por qué me miras así…? –

-Bueno… yo….. ¿Sientes algo por Berik…? – Preguntó con desinterés.

-¿Qué estás diciendo…? – Petra se agitó un poco – Solo es un amigo… lo de antes, ha sido algo amistoso, no hay manera de que él y yo, hayamos tenido alguna conexión sentimental….-

Se quedó más tranquila cuando notó la mirada desolada de él.

-Qué alivio…. – Rivaille tragó saliva antes de decir aquello – No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso….-

-¿Estas bien…? Te ves un poco desanimado….-

-Petra….- Levi llamó su atención – Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte….-

-¿Qué sucede…? – Ella intentó sonreírle, más, esos indicios siempre le traían mala espina.

-¿Seremos amigos para siempre…?-

-C….claro que sí…. Toda la vida, aunque estemos lejos, ningún momento dejaré de estar a tu lado…-

Levi se mordió el labio - ¿Puedo considerar eso…? –

-¿Eh…?-

-¿Puedo decir que somos amigos y vivir tranquilo con eso…? No… no podría…-

-¿Qué quieres decir…? –

-Me he detenido a pensar… que tal vez, tú y yo…. – No, pensó, aún no podía decirlo.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- Ella lo observó con tristeza, algo estaba ocultando que le provocaba cierto miedo.

El pelinegro decidió colocar la mano de Petra en su corazón. Ella se impresionó cuando puto notar la rapidez a la que esté latía y la fuerza con cual hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo.

-Todo el día… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…. – Confesó – Creí que solo se trataba de una cuestión natural, por haber salido juntos, pero después de que nos separamos, quería volver a verte….-

-Yo….- La voz de ella llamó la atención del pelinegro – No creí que querrías hablar conmigo después de lo que sucedió en el atardecer….-

-Tal vez algo me estaba diciendo que ya no fueras más mi amiga…-

Petra se sonrojó y se sorprendió a la vez.

-¿Alguna vez te has detenido a pensar que tú y yo, tal vez podríamos….?-

-Si…. No ha sido una única vez que me lo he imaginado…- Le regaló una mirada tierna – Tal vez ya he perdido la cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo…-

Rivaille rio – Porque tal vez, estábamos actuando como pareja desde hace mucho tiempo….-

-Siempre me he pasado por la mente ese futuro… No sabía si podía decírtelo….-

-¿Qué acaso no confiabas en mí…? – Levi la observó con una sonrisa interrogativa, arqueándole una ceja.

- Confiar en la persona que amo… siempre fue mi mayor prioridad….- Petra le sonrió.

-Me arrepiento de haber sido tan idiota como para no haberte dicho esto antes…-

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo…-

La mirada que ambos decidieron intercambiar, lentamente estaba encontrándose.

-¡Bésala tarado! – Exclamó Eren, junto al grupo conocido de chicos que observaban con rostros sorprendidos.

-¡Silencio enano!… estas arruinando un buen momento…- Petra notó la distracción de Rivaille, y rápidamente colocó sus manos en sus hombros.

-Levi….- Llamó volteándolo con su propia fuerza - ¿No… quieres…?-

Él se sorprendió y acarició su mejilla – créeme que es lo que más quiero en este momento…-

Finalmente, los labios de ambos se reencontraron en un dulce beso, que sin duda lo dejó bastante sorprendidos y unidos durante un largo tiempo. Las imágenes del día el cual habían pasado juntos, comenzó a aparecer en las mentes de ambos, recordando cada detalle en el cual habían desencadenado aquellas compras y búsqueda de disfraces. Los recuerdos buenos y malos de sus situaciones también se presentaron como distractores, más, Levi se aferró a la cintura de Petra, y ella también sujeto su cuello con fuerza.

Al separarse, Rivaille comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras lograba que Petra se sonrojara un poco. Lo único que quería en ese entonces era tenerla cerca de ella, abrazarla, besarla y no dejarla libre mientras él estuviera vivo.

-Tanto tiempo esperé para esto….- Susurró – Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en este mundo… por eso te amo…-

-Yo también siento lo mismo…- Petra estaba bastante emocionada después de ello – La persona más importante del mundo por fin me está a mi lado.

Sin embargo, el momento fue asesinado tras escuchar el silbido de Eren.

-¡Oigan ya se acabó su noche, no me hagan tirarles agua! – Su comentario hizo reír a los otros invitados dispersos por el jardín.

-Nosotros eh…..- Petra se sintió avergonzada, pero eso no le importaba si eso significaba estar con Levi.

La noche duró bastante aquel día… aquellos dos que por fin pudieron encontrarse en un romántico escenario, ahora ya estaban unidos y de ninguna forma, iban a permitir que algo tan importante como ese día fuera a desvanecerse como un evento más de su vida.

Tomar de la mano a Levi, fue el paso que emocionaba más a Petra, ya que ella siempre anhelo ir de aquella manera con su novio.

Ante la residencia Ral, Petra llegó por fin a su casa con la ayuda de Levi, ella decidió abrir con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a nadie.

-Buena noche hermosa… creo que olvidas algo…-

Ella no iba a despedirse sin su beso de despedida y por consiguiente, besó suavemente sus labios con los de su novio, percatándose de que fuera algo largo y apasionado…-

Al separarse, Petra asumió que debía entrar – Te amo…-

-Y yo a ti…- Fue la última vez en aquella noche, que Levi le regalaba una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, durante el periodo escolar, no era una exageración decir que esos dos, iban a pasar todo el día juntos. Nadie podía culparlos, gracias a las influencias de un evento como aquel, pudieron ser capaces de encontrarse uno del otro.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, en verdad ha sido un honor tener lectores/a que hayan comentado esta historia :0) Quizás en el futuro haga otro LeviPetra, sin embargo, este trabajo me ha dejado con la certeza de que ha quedado muy bien. Gracias a todos por leer y espero les haya gustado.

**Aviso: **Si usted conoce la serie Aoki Hagane No Arppegio, necesito saber su opinión acerca de un crossover entre aquella serie con Shingeki No Kyojin, donde las chicas como Mikasa, Annie , Petra, etc, serán aparte de las otras que son parte del otro anime, modelos mentales que poseerán sus respectivos barcos de clase, como por ejemplo, Historia, que podría ser un Submarino Patrulla.

Espero su opinión porque tengo demasiadas ganas de hacer un crossover entre esas dos series.

¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente!

**Nexo: **Tengo una historia que no ha sido muy bien leída y es un crossover que abarca muchas series. Se llama "Survival Game", si os gustan los juegos de supervivencia y has visto los animes que conforman dicho crossover, espero disfrutes el argumento de ese fic. De antemano muchas gracias ;**) **


End file.
